


that heroic battle

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: It was strange, to be so relaxed when such a tragedy was occurring.





	

He felt himself fall; felt Frédérique’s frantic heartbeat—the Dauphin; where’s the Dauphin?—as she soared up, only to shoot straight back down again. She was in pain. _He_ was in pain. Where’s the Dauphin; is he safe?—his dæmon landed roughly on his lap. He reached for her, Frédérique bowing her head at his touch.

‘We’re dying, Jean,’ she murmured.

There was chaos all around them, and yet neither of them could feel it. All they felt was the peace of this moment; they were together, so calmly—the Dauphin’s safe, says d’Artagnan—and nothing could disturb them. He felt her relaxing under his fingers, her feathers soft to the touch. He let out a staggered breath. It was strange, to be so relaxed when such a tragedy was occurring. He was dying.

God, he was _dying_.

And yet, it felt so right; so normal. It was almost as if he was ready.

The pain was dulling now, almost as if he was used to it. Someone was holding him steady—d’Artagnan perhaps, or Porthos—and his fingers stilled on Frédérique’s feathers.

He said, or thought, ‘None of this should’ve happened. It shouldn’t have come to this, not now, not ever.’

Then he heard her loud and clear, ‘We did it, Jean. We held them off. We’re protecting the King, like true Musketeers.’

She huddled her beak into his chest, and he could feel himself fading. He couldn’t protest; he didn’t _want_ to. Darkness was engulfing him, faster and faster, and, without the slightest hesitation, he let go.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dæmon Information**  
>  Treville - Northern Goshawk


End file.
